ROY G BIV Series
by dragongirl2101
Summary: A Series of FREMIONE driven one-shot that will consist of seven visible colors to the human eye. 1-R:Red Lily 2-O:Orange Hair 3-Y:Yellow flowers 4-G:Green Cloak 5-B: Blue Babies 6-I:Indigo Eyes 7-V:Violet Dress. Enjoy. Indevidules still available.
1. Chapter 1

**RED-**

Rated: T

Romance/Humor

Summary: Fred is trying to hack up the courage to ask out a certain studding, young Gryffindor. Can he do it? Will she reject him? Hmmm. First part of my ROYGBIV series.

Words: 1077

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own harry potter, but J.K.R. should have totally put Fred and Hermione together! She was original goin to, too! Grrr….

**A/N: **I have decided to do a ROYGBIV, the real rainbow, series it will consist of seven visible colors to the human eye. For Miss'Phelps, here is some more Fremione for ya, love :) enjoy.

**-Red-**

"Oh, Twin of mine, just do it. Where is that oh so famous Gryffindor courage?"

"Fred, mate, this is a bad idea. It is practically suicide!"

"Oh shut up, Lee! He's gonna do it." Fred looked to his friend and brother, the former of the two, passed to and fro down an isle in the Hogwarts library, while the later just sat smirking lopsidedly as he looked at his twin from behind the counter.

"Lee, it's his funeral, anyway I was always the better looking twin and the one with brains, so in whole nothing ventured nothing pained? Lain? Whatever it is those muggle saying is, right."

"No!" Lee exclaimed exasperated. "Fred listen to me, you shouldn't do this, she'll hex you, or think it's a joke. I like Mione, she's like a sister to me now, and she'll think your only trying to take the mick out of her, she'll believe that and only that and it will kill her! She has accepted your friendship. Both of your friend ships," Lee looked over to George, whom had sat up straighter, with a pointed gaze. "wholeheartedly since the whole Ron and Harry thing! And what if something were to happen between the two of you!? What then? You'd not only lose her as a girlfriend, but we, George and I, would have to choose sides, and I honestly don't want to choose between an old brother and a new sister, so please, be wise and just don't do it!" Lee placed both his hands on Fred's shoulders, holding his gaze. Fred in turn returned the jester.

"That's exactly it, Lee, If. If that, if this, if everything! If I spend my whole life saying if or wonder if, I'll regret every action I make. I can't sit here, and wait for some bloke to come gallivanting by and sweep Mia off her feet, now can I? I like her; I truly and deeply, like her. And I won't stand by and watch as some nit witted fool tries to woo her with pathetic jokes, atrocious tales, and fragile actions. She is not some pristine doll to be put on a shelf and never to touched for she might be broken, her intellect must be challenged or she will get bored much to quickly for she is smarter than most of us. Lee you've known me long enough to know I would never intentionally harm someone I care for."

"I know. I know. It's just she was hurt a lot more by Ron and harry than what she leads on, I just don't want to see my little girl get hurt, I trust you mate. You'll probably be the best thing to ever happen to her, go on get your little book worm."

"Thank you, Lee. Don't worry we don't even know if she'll say yes! Alright you two I got to go woo a certain curly haired lioness, and convince her to occupancy me to Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Wish me luck!" Fred didn't stay to hear his brother and best friend holler cheerful 'good luck, mate's to him, he had already sprinted down the remainder of the isle and passed the many book shelves between where they were chatting and where their little book worm sat studing.

"Pay up, mate I told you if we tried to talk him out of it, he'd finally hack up the courage and do it for himself."

"Here" Lee shoved eight sickles into Georges out stretched hand.

"Always a pleasure doing business with ya, mate."

"Sod off you prat."

"Ah, Mia?" Fred approached the younger girl, as she sat reading a charms text at her favorite study nook in the library, the sun light coming in from the windows glowed onto her brown hair making it gleam like honey. Fred could feel his ears turn bright red from embarrassment, as her brown eyes raised up to look up him. he shook himself, he needed to act normally, or she'd ketch on.

"Hello Fred! Was there something you need?" Hermione in turn also turned red as the lanky red head sat next to her on the short bench and slung an arm around her.

"Why yes, indeed there is. I was thinking about Hogsmeade this weekend and thought about how much fun it would be if I had someone to go with."

"But you always have someone to go with, George, Lee, and I." Hermione looked at Fred perplexed, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Well, you see, I was mainly thinking of just you and I this weekend, together. Would you go to Hogsmeade this Saturday with me Mia?" Fed looked at her hopefully, but after a few moments of Hermione sitting there, stunned. He thought she had rejected him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, that was stupid of me to think you'd ever what to go on a date with me. I'll just leave now." As Fred go up to leave the bench; his hand was grasped by a much smaller one. Fred looked down to Hermione, questioningly, who in return looked back up at him, smiling as red started to blossom on her cheeks.

"I'd love nothing more than to accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend, Fred; in fact I'd like nothing more than to do just that." Leaning toward Fred, Hermione kissed his cheek softly.

"Really?" Hermione nodded, Fred couldn't help but let his face break out into a large grin. Producing his wand Fred circled it around his palm and a small red blossom began to bloom into a beautiful red lily. Giving it to Hermione, Fred stood.

"Oh, Fred! It's beautiful!"

"Oh, on the contrary, it could not dream to hold a candle to your beauty. Till we meet again Saturday my lady Mia." With a kiss on the hand, Fred Weasley went from once he came.

**Finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ORANGE-**

**Rating: **Rated: K+

**Genre: **General

**Words: **891

**Warning: **slight George/Luna. FLUFF.

**Summary: **Fred comes over to Hermione's house. They joke, read, remember, relax, and sleep. Oh, and lots of cuddling! Part 2.

**A/N: **Orange, second in my ROYGBIV series, which will consist of seven visible colors to the human eye. This series is for Miss'Phelps, here is some more Fremione for ya, love :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own harry potter, neither do you.**

**-ORANGE-**

"MIONE!"

"IN HERE FRED!"

"Ah, found you! Watch ya up too Mia?" Fred plopped next to the younger woman, on the snuggly couch of Grimmauld Pl.

"Hello, Fred. I am merely abiding my time by reading. And what, may I ask, brought you to my humble abode?" Hermione smiled over at the redhead, before adjourning back to her thick tomb.

"Well, I was goin' to help you spruce it up, mum said you were planning on scrubbing away the cakes of grime that coated this place, but I guess my shift ran to long, because I've never seen so much natural light in this house, usually there is none at all!" Chuckling Fred swung his legs over the arm of the chair and lay sideways so his head rested nicely in Hermione's, pyjama pant clothed lap which went swimmingly with the orange jumper she adorned also.

"Fred I do believe you are of absent mind, I am a witch you know, I used magic." Hermione sent the reclined Weasley a wink as she started to comb her fingers through his atrociously orange hair.

"Oh, I am aware alright; I remember quite clearly the treats you used on Georgie and I with said magic. Mmm, what ya reading, love?" Fred closed his eyes. The feeling of Hermione's small fingers raking over his scalp felt amazing, and utterly relaxing.

"Hogwarts a History: Wizarding War I and II. It's a new edition, and you'll never guess who wrote it!" Hermione closed her book by tossing it on the empty couch cushion next to her.

"Luna, soon to be Weasley, Lovegood."

"How'd you know!?" Fred opened his dark brown eyes, looking up at girl he was currently using as a pillow, a playful smiling gracing his lips.

"Well, brightest witch of her age, she is my twins fiancée; I ought to know these things." Sending a wink to the blushing brunette, Fred once again closed his eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot that she moved into the loft with you and George, you would know these types of things." Fred just simply nodded, on the verge of sub consciousness. Hermione hand had drifted from his long orange hair to tracing his face, down his nose, along his jaw, the outline of his ear, over his eyebrows, then Hermione's hand, made its way back up to his fiery orange locks.

Hermione watched as she hummed softly, as Fred dosed in her lap. She, herself, was getting quite tired and fell asleep too.

Fred woke up to the sight of Hermione asleep; he couldn't help but smile lovingly at the beautiful young woman.

He hadn't been in love with her back at Hogwarts, but afterward, and after His and George's escape. He fell for her while he was in the mongo's, she would come in and read muggle stories to him, when he told her so often how board he would get just lying there since the nurses wouldn't let him do anything. So she would sit and read, hours passed, sometimes even nights; but they'd just sit there, her in her chair and him in his hospital bed, and they'd read or listen. But one day Hermione had looked tired, and ragged. Ron had broken up with her, for a nice woman he worked with, and hadn't felt what he did with Linda, his co-worker, with Hermione, so he ended it. Hermione had come into his room with red-rimmed eyes and a huge stain on her jumper. Fred had given it to her, the one she wore today actually; it was a deep orange with an F in the middle of the chest. It swallowed Hermione's small figure but she loved wearing it anyways, no matter if she washed it, it always smelt like Fred. After she changed he wordlessly pulled back the blankets to his hospital bed, Hermione tucked herself next to him, snuggly. Fred, had grabbed the book from her, the Princess Bride, setting on his lap he put an arm around her and leaning her into his side, after she was settled Fred grabbed the princess bride and began to read, shortly after they had both fallen asleep. That's when Fred Weasley had realized he was in love with Hermione Granger, when he had woken up to her sleeping face and realized he wanted to wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life.

"Mione, wake up. Love you're going to hurt your neck if you stay like that for long." Fred brushed his hand over her cheek as she began come awake.

"Fred?" Nuzzling into his palm her eyes opened.

"Right here, Love." Sitting up and pulling her to him, Fred kissed Hermione sweetly. He knew he wanted to wake up to her sleeping face for the rest of his life, or read stories with her, and he wanted her to wear his orange Christmas sweater for ever, and nothing but it.

;)

2/7 five to go! =) review please. And ideas, I love helpful ideas, the fuel the brain!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow-**

Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Summary: Flowers for a reading bookworm.

Warning: Fluff and cute teen awkwardness, but who doesn't love that. Enjoy Part 3.

Words: 1,091

**-Yellow-**

"Come on Freddie! Just talk to her." Fred Weasley, the ½ of the notorious Weasley pranksters, looked at his best friend, Lee Jordan, uneasily. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the 3-D blue prints of the trio's latest conquest.

"Weasley listen to me." Ripping the paper from Fred's hands and rolling it up lee returned Fred's glare.

"Go talk to her. She'll only be by herself for so long, with harry at detention and Ron having his tongue halfway down lavenders throat." All three cringed, imagining such a sight.

"I-"

"No. I refuse any more excuses. Excuses don't get little bookworms to go out with you." With a slitherin worthy smirk lee had pinned him. Fred knew he was right; it was just there was a much higher chance of rejection.

"Lee, its just there's so much room for rejection" Fred looked defeated like Hermione had just personally rejected him a hundred times.

"Fred, brother, listen to me," this time George was the one speaking. Looking directly at his twin, George got up. He returned with a handful of small, yellow dandy-lions. "Here give these to her," taking the small weeds, Fred pulled his wand and transformed the small weeds into a bouquet of two different flowers; one type Stella de Oro Daylilies and the other Seattle Dahlia's both beautiful yellow flowers.

"Her favorite flowers" Fred answered George and lee's unvoiced question. Nodding with growing smiles on their faces, they watched as their best friend approached the reading bookworm, who sat at the edge of the dock in the black lake.

"Hey Mione, What are you reading?" Hermione jumped slightly started by the sudden presents of another human being.

"Oh, hello Fred, you scared the crickets out of me." Smiling Hermione sat down her book as Fred sat next to her, bare feet dangling into the water.

"What about the grasshoppers? Did I scare those out of you too?"

"Yes, Fred and you scared the grasshoppers out of me." Smiling Fred tried to absorb the twinkle-like giggle that came from his female companion.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Before Fred realized that he was still hold the bouquet.

"These are for you!" Fred handed the flowers over to Hermione, blushing, as she laughed.

"Really? I wasn't sure." Taking the flowers from Fred, Hermione smelled them. "I love Stella de Oro daylilies and Seattle Dahlia! How'd you know these were my favorite flowers?" Fred only smiled at her.

"That's for me to know and you not to know."

"Ginny told you, didn't she?" Fred's face fell.

"No…" both laughing the continued with small chatter, discovering different interests different habits they both possessed…Fred hand would talk really fast and use wild are jesters. Hermione would bight her lip while she was thinking of a good argument or got really passionate about a subject, Fred also noticed how her eyes glowed and her hair crackle, it was adorable.

It was almost dinnertime before they realized it, because the sun was on the other side of the lake, gleaming on their faces.

"No honestly, elfish welfare is a huge problem, but it's not only elf's is the werewolf's, centaurs, giants, and all the rest of the kreacher's who we just don't give a chance to live a normal peaceful life."

"Mione I'm not arguing with you on the treatment of them it's awful, but some laws are better in place, they could kill someone or hurt themselves or even-" Fred was cut short as two pairs of feet came clomping down the dock, making Hermione and himself turn to investigate. The two pairs of feet belong to non-other than Harry potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione we've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" Harry sounded breathless like he had been worried sick.

"I've been here reading, till Fred came over and he and I started talking." Hermione sounded guilty, as if she was told shouldn't have been with Fred, and she had done exactly that. Fred looked as defeated as he had back with Lee and George, he knew it was a mistake; Hermione was just being nice, she would never fancy a guy like him…

"It's dinner time, we should head back." Harry suggested as he nodded toward the castle.

"Alright, let me grab my stuff and I'll be right on your tails." Bending over Hermione grabbed her flowers, and as she reached for her book a larger freckled hand was already lifting it. Looking up, she stared at Fred as he stared back into her eyes.

"Here ya go, love, I guess we'll just have to finish this debate another time?" Fred seemed hopeful and pleading all in the same sentence. Hermione smiled.

"Definitely, thank you Fred I had a lovely time talking with you." Blushing Hermione ducked her head with small smile. But the smile started to slip as she watching Fred nodded his head, then walk away, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Come on Mione were gonna be late for dinner!" Ron bellowed, oblivious to the whole transaction between his best friend and brother. Harry on the other hand, not so much.

"Don't call me that!" snapping at Ron Hermione scurried up the hill to the castle before going to her dorm to place her things up, and get some water for her new flowers.

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall-Dinner-**

"Oi mate! Check out your yellow flower girl." Looking around Fred looked at the doors, as Hermione entered; her hair was in a half up-half down hair style, with flowers woven.

As Hermione walked past the prankster trio, she was stopped by a voice. "Hey Mione, I really like your hair, where'd ya get the flowers from?" Hermione looked over to the smiling face of Fred Weasley.

"Oh, nowhere in particular, my favorite debater gave them to me, actually. I was gonna see if he'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, so we could finish our debate, what do you think he'd say to that?"

"Oh, I'd think he'd be a down right fool to pass up a date with a beautiful flower like yourself. Say half past nine?"

"I'll see you then."

"I'll bring the yellow flowers." Fred winked as the small book worm walked off, decorated in pretty yellow flowers walked off.

**A/N: what ya think? I kinda think I gave you a cliffhanger, not a steep one but more like a hill. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-GREEN-**

_**Plot idea suggested by: **__**AlwaysWithEmma**__**. Enjoy, Hermione and Fred's date at Hogsmeade. Caution: **__**Not**__** a part two of yellow! Warning Hermione is a wee bit OOC!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor the world, Ms. Rowling does.**_

"I'll just meet you two up at the castle, once I've finished. I'm unsure of when that'll be, but I'd hate for you both to waste so much of your day waiting on me." Hermione smiled at her two best friends as they all sat, crammed into a small booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks, The loud and ever-seeming bundle of people as they were trying to talk over one another; The scent of warm rum and whiskey, along with ginger was potent.

The three friends all had themselves a butter beer; Hermione's was the only exception, for it had a bit of ginger, for a small kick.

"Are you sure Hermione?" harry asked, unsure.

"Yes, Harry. I'm positive." She smiled to both of her best friends, basically brothers. One of whom looked unsure, while the other, taller, freckled friend seemed nonchalant about the whole plan.

"Harry, she's a big girl and besides Fred, George, and Lee are at Zonko's; we'll just stop in and ask 'em to check in with her periodically." Ron grinned, sitting up tall and proud, giving them a look as if saying "duh." "And when they leave we'll just have them take her back to the castle with them."

"Oh, great. Thank you, dear fathers. I'm sure enjoying this new curfew." she rolled her eyes, her tone having a sarcastic ring to it.

Hermione downed the last of her drink, pushed back her chair, and headed for the door; waving to Ms. Rosmerta, who stood behind the counter of her bar, taking orders from those sitting at it.

Hermione pulling her cardigan tighter around her torso, as a chilling breeze swept over her. Heading to the small new, privately owned book stoop where a nice, twenty year-old wizard worked and owns. Hermione smiled imagining his face, his name is Damon he had a white/grey striped kitten that was only ten weeks old. He always flirted with her sending her winks and telling her pickup lines when she'd go to check out. He was hot, she had to admit with his tanned skin, he's American, 6'2 frame, and light brown eyes, how could a girl not swoon over such a looker? And he owned "Bookshelf Cove". a place Hermione would spend hours scouring through new books, or a specific book Damon would suggest, overall this evening was no exception.

After looking through the modern muggle section; another thing she loved about him, collecting up a couple books, Hermione headed for the counter Hermione smiled at the bookkeeper, who winked in return.

"Hey, Ms. Hermione how are you this evenin'?"

"I'm go-" she was cut off by the door at the stoop winging open and crashing back into the wall. Two identical gingers along with a lanky, dread-locked boy, crossed the threshold capturing both Hermione and Damon's attention.

"Hermione! Darling! Dear Ronnikins and Harry-love flagged us down and demanded we take you with us!" George declared joyfully. "So here we are!"

"Hey, Mione" Fred said, smiling as he approached Hermione. Fred grabbed Hermione up in a hug, sending the man over the counter a glare that clearly stated 'back the fuck off'.

"Hey, Freddy!" Hermione said, her reply came out jumbled-up by the muscular chest of one Fredrick Weasley.

"Here you go Ms. Hermione, have a nice evening." With an abrupt nod he ducked around the curtain to the back.

"Okay, you too, Damon!" Hermione hollered after his retreating frame, her eyebrows furrowed. He had already disappeared through the curtain, out of hearing range.

"Hey, Girl!" Lee flapped his hand down, and popping his hip out while batting his eyelashes in a girlish fashion Hermione had ever seen. The sight made her giggle soon she broke out into full-out laughter.

Chuckling himself, George suggested they leave. "Guys it's late, and we promised boy-o and Ronnikins that we'd get Hermione back at a reasonable hour." Heading out the door, the quartet started strolling, the sun was about to set; the September wind-snip was quite promenade and freezing. As Lee put it "I'm freezing my bloody balls off, out here!"

"Mione are you cold?" looking up into Fred's concerned eyes, Hermione smiled, shaking her head, as she shivered again.

Stopping so lee could re-tie his laces; Fred unclasped his emerald green, not very Gryffindor, cloak then draped it over Hermione's shoulders, now blocking the chill from reaching her small body. Stepping in front of her, Fred clasped the cloak closed around her shoulders.

Blushing, "thank you, Fred" Hermione smiled shyly up at him. "You know…screw Harry and Ron's rules. I'm my own person, I will make and follow them as I see fit!" smirking evilly at the trio, Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Come on! Screw their over protective parenting rules, telling me what to do! Let's go boys we're gonna experience Hogsmeade, night life style. That is...if you're all up for it?" Hermione's question was a pure dare, a challenge.

"I believe there is dancing in the square tonight." George threw in.

Sharing a look with the twins, Lee answered "But Hermione, babe, as much as George and I would love to-"

"-We can't. Big Potion's test tomorrow to study up for" George finished. Fred shook his head, laughing, watching as the two jogged off toward the Castle.

"Aren't those two sly" Hermione turned so now they strolled side by side.

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, come on those two, studying? and besides it is Friday" Hermione looked up at Fred, raising a brow.

"True point, but anyway i guess it'll be a party for two for dancing, then" smiling he returned her gaze.

"It would seem so."

"Perfect"

"You know I asked them to leave" Fred said as he and hermione swayed together amongst other couples; older, younger, same age, all have a time of their lives.

"Why would you do that?" asked quietly as she snuggled more closely into his shoulder.

"I wanted to be alone with you"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Why?"

"I like you"

"You like me." Fred sealed his eyes away from Hermione by squeezing them shut, as to not see the rejection and pitty that was most likely to be on Hermione's face.

"We've established that" Hermione shook her head as she reached up and grabbed Fred hand peeling it away from his eyes.

"You. Like. Me." hermione tilted her head so she'd be able to see his face "Fred open your eyes and look at me"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared"

"What's there to be scared of its just me"

"Exactly. Your bloody brilliant, witty, funny, and you have such a natural beauty to you that it sometimes catches me off guard and so I'll sit or stand there staring at you till George will elbow me saying to quite drooling; and you look better in my cloak than i ever could" His voice was close to a whisper but she could tell he meant every word "See now I've just gone and made myself out to be a pathetic fool"

"You're not pathetic, Fred. Please just look at me" Hermione never pleaded.

As he slowly open his eyes and looked down at Hermione, he didn't realize she was smiling.

"I like you too" He could only blink.

"You like me?"

"Yes, now are you going to do anything about that"

"Yes, yes I will."

**Finished.**

**-I'm not as happy with this as i wish i were, but what can i say.**


	5. Chapter 5

-**Blue-**

Rated: T

Romance/Tragedy

Words: 825

Summary: The final battle, what is lost and what is gained. Part 5.

Warning: **Character Death**, and time lap.

**-BLUE-**

**May 2nd, 1998- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- The Great Hall**

"Fred?" her inaudible whisper, full of loss and water, weren't heard by her two best friends.

"Come on Hermione, let's let them be." Harry, trying to give the family time with their dead family member, held Hermione by her arm trying to lead her away from the grieving family. Ron had already been running up to his brother, falling to his knees.

"No! Let me go Harry!" struggling against his grip, Hermione tried getting to the man lying on the cot, limp. "I SAID LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione's screams stopped everyone in their tracks in the great hall, all looking over to the distraught brunette, who had large clear-blue tears riveting down her dirt ridden cheeks.

"Hermione just listen to me-"

"NO! I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY HUSBAND! And he left, Harry…he left me…" Harry's arms dropped from around Hermione, in shock. At the chance Hermione dashed from her best friends' side to her laying love, lifeless on the floor.

"Fredrick! Wake up this isn't funny…Freddie?" kneeling beside him Hermione lay her head down on his chest, pressing her ear to where his heart should be beating. She heard nothing. The family stepped back, not only in shock to the secret relationship, but to give the clearly distraught young woman and her dead husband time. Only one stopped and came forward, kneeling beside her. He too had lost his other half by his brother dying. His face too was streaked with clear-blue tear rivets, which divided the dirt on his face.

"Mione, I don't think he's joking…Freddie's gone" George wrapped his arms around Hermione, peeling her off his brother, she just cried harder. "He loved you Hermione, I know he still does, his love for you was unconditional, I've never seen him as happy as he was on your wedding day. The date, your birthday, so he could remember both…" they both smiled at that, watery smiles but not like the joyful one that Fred wore, they were understand smiles, more on the lines of grimaces.

"George…he looks so happy" swiping his bangs from off his forehead, and out of his face, Hermione stroked his face lovingly.

"Yeah, he does. Doesn't he?" corking his head, he looked at his twin, reaching out George pulled the silver chain out from under his shirt, unclasping the chain he slipped the ring off it, before replaying the necklace back around his brothers neck, taking the ring he placed it in its rightful place, his brother's left ring finger. The gold band that had an engraved otter on it, a sapphire embedded into it, placed as glimmering eyes. Hermione pulled hers out from under her shirt, what was different about Hermione's ring was it had a hyena with diamonds for the eyes, for April, Fred and George's birth month. Taking the chain off her neck she took the ring from the rope, slipping the ring in its rightful place.

"Bye Freddie, I love you. We're winning this war. You didn't die for nothing, I'll make sure of it." Kissing his cheek for the last time, Hermione stood, turning around, a determined glint in her dark brown eyes. But Harry had gone. He left to defeat Voldemort…on his own.

"Damn it Harry!"

**-7 months later-**

"George, Luna! Come meet your new god sons."

"Oh, Hermione, their beautiful. What are their names?" passing each a small and smiling bundle of blue, Hermione was glowing. Holding one of the twins, Luna raised an eyebrow to the woman exhausted and lying in a bed at St. Mongos.

"Felix Gideon and Gwaine Fabian Weasley"

"Where did you get those names from?" Hermione only smiled at George.

"Well Fred and I had discussed it one night. He picked Gwaine's, he said it sounded like George, and I picked Felix, I've always loved the name Felix."

"They're perfect Hermione. They even got their Weasley mane of hair, too!" George laughed at his own joke until he looked at Hermione, who returned him with a watery smile.

"I just wish Fred were here to see them, hold them, and complain about how much his hand hurts from it having the life squeezed out of it."

"He would say something like that, wouldn't he?"

Hermione only smiled, looking down at her two twins; Felix yawned before closing his small little brown eyes, while Gwaine just looked up at Hermione with large blue eyes, before giving her a small giggle and started blowing bubbles.

Hermione never noticed as George and Luna slipped out the door. She was to content with holder her two blue bundles of the one thing she had left of Fred that was all hers.

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**INDIGO**

**ROY G. BIV Series**

**Summery: **Eyes.

"Hermy? Your name is Hermy?" Such deep and dark indigo-eyed boy asked.

"No. Ronald just enjoys calling me such, knowing how much I hate it. Hermione" the young girl squeaked.

"Bless you?" His beautiful indigo eyes now held question.

"No. My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione's voice was shy but strong.

"Her-mi-o-ne" the boy rolled it around on his tongue a few times. "Hermione, I like it. Its wonderful name for, I bet, a wonderful little lady" only one indigo eye blinked.

"Thank you" her brown, honey eyes downcast. Blushing the meek first year shied away form the cute third year.

"Oi! Fred! Fredrick Weasley, come check this out!" Indigo eyes looked away. He with the kind indigo eyes had a name.

Fred.

Fred Weasley.

No.

No Nicknames.

Fredrick Weasley.

**Finished.**


End file.
